


You are in Love

by Authoritative



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Romance, Wizards, angsty but cute, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoritative/pseuds/Authoritative
Summary: Is it possible to love someone society deems unlovable?In which two people with an ocean of differences believed that they could never cross treacherous waters so wide to forgive the unforgivable. But with love, proven to be more powerful than the deadliest of magic, anything is possible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/ Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/ Lavender Brown, Theodore Nott/ Astoria Greengrass
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**  
I | The Beginning of Everything**

**HERMIONE** Granger walked self-consciously down the vibrant and lively street she had recently come to be acquainted with as Diagon Alley.

Her fancy shoes clicked against the cobblestone as she took in everything with wide, brown eyes. Hermione Granger was most definitely out of her element. The feeling was uncomfortable, yet Hermione found herself occasionally shivering with euphoria . Though most people did not like learning new things, Hermione loved it- especially things that most ordinary people were not privy to.

Hermione was still wrapping her head around the information that she wasn't ordinary; dare she say it, she was extraordinary. Despite having two of the most ordinary parents in the entire world, Hermione Granger was unlike anyone she had ever know.

She was a witch, and though she had never before had an explanation for her odd characteristics and bizarre tendencies, she finally understood why she always felt like an oddity amongst her social circles.

Hermione took in her surroundings and made a mental note of everything she laid eyes on. She noted how sorely her family stuck out among the oriented robes and absurdly tall pointed hats- not to mention, she'd seen at least twenty owls fly to and from shopping areas. That was more owls than she had seen in her lifetime.

Her inspection of Diagon Alley halted when Hermione noticed a very large man, certainly the largest she'd ever seen, carrying around an umbrella despite the sunny August weather. He looked like a giant among the average sized wizards struggling to get past his large body. His size was only enhanced as he towered over a small, black-haired boy standing beside him. Hermione filed the giant man away in her brain and turned her sharp gaze to the boy when she noticed the lightening shaped scar on his pale forehead. Hermione immediately wondered where he got it from and had a mind to ask him directly before realizing how utterly uncouth it would be of her. She did have manners after all. Hermione felt a sense of great relief, however, when she noticed the look of wonderment upon the boy's face. Perhaps she wasn't the only one learning new things today. 

Hermione wanted to go over there and introduce herself to him, if only to gain a friend in this new world, but that desire was not a large as the desire to go seeking her new textbooks. The boy could wait— her school supplies, however, could not. How else would she catch up on the history of the Wizarding world. Blimey, she was probably eons behind the other children her age. She especially was looking forward to receiving _Hogwarts a History._ She had to know every detail about her new school and home.

A jingling bell could be heard as she stepped inside the shop called Flourish and Blotts. Her parents followed uncertainty behind her and her father held tightly to bag of galleons her parents traded a pretty penny for at the Wizarding bank Gringotts. Those galleons were the tickets to her new life. She had to get her hands on those books.

The shop did not look anything like a bookshop, but what did Hermione know. She had never been to a wizard shop before. She was pulled out of her reveriewhen a booming voice called out amongst the low chatter of other customers . Suddenly, a man stepped out from behind a very large shelf.

"Hullo! Are you a young first-year looking to find her wand for the start of your term?" He asked pleasantly. Hermione stared at him in bewilderment. "I-I was under the impression that this was the book shop Flourish and Botts. I am looking to purchase my school books."

"Oh, well this is no book shop and thank Merlin for that. That is the shop next door. This is a wand shop, Ollivanders. I'd be happy to help you regardless. You'll need a wand before you go to school and this is the place to get it. We pride ourselves on being the best wand shop in all of Britain— why I bet even America has nothing on our skills. But enough of that; tell me, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger, sir," she said pushing a stray lock of frizzy curls out of her eyes a The man thought silently for a moment before responding. "Well, I have never heard that wizarding family name before." Then, he turned to look at her parents who were silently taking in everything. "Are you perhaps muggleborn, dear?" Hermione furrowed her bushy eyebrows. "What is that?"

He smiled kindly. "That answers my question then. You see, a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born from two muggle parents. Muggles are people without magical abilities. However, it has absolutely nothing to do with finding you the right wand." He then turned abruptly muttering strange things about her aura. Hermione tested the new word under her breath briefly before turning toward her parents and smiling at them sympathetically. As dentists, magic had no place in their scientific lifestyle. They were out of their element, but she was incredibly grateful they were here to experience this with her all the same

Suddenly the eccentric-looking man returned with a long black box in his hands and passed into Hermione's eager hands.

"Open it," he urged excitedly

She took off the top of the black box and stared down mesmerized at the pale wooden stick engineer with vines.She picked it up tentatively and gasped as a warm spark flew from the wood into her fingertips and down into the deepest part of her body. It was as if the mere piece of wood had connected to her very soul. 

"Well, go on. Give it a wave." Hermione stared self- consciously up at the man as if he were speaking a different language.

"You mean, just wave it? That's it?" She asked tingling with uncertainty, disbelief and excitement.

He nodded toward the wand in her hand before miming a quick circle motion. Hermione slowly followed suit, and stared in utter surprise as the air shifted around her.Her parents behind her gasped as the lights flickered furiously around the cluttered shop. 

"Ah yes. How peculiar. Idon't usually get the perfect fit on the first try, but that wand was calling for you the moment you stepped into my shop. It seems that it was safe for me to assume that a very powerful wand should go to a very powerful witch."

Through her mass of tangled curls, Hermione looked up at the white-haired man in distress. "Oh, but I'm no powerful witch, sir. Why, I didn't even know there was such a thing as magic until last week!"

The man chuckled heartily. "Don't let that deter you. Magic has run through your blood since you were born. It does not care for your lineage once it has chosen you. Aware or unaware of your abilities, you'll come to do great things so long as you strive for them. Now, run along dear. And don't forget, with great power, come an even greater responsibility."  
  


Hermione tilted her head up at him in curiosity, registering the words and filing them away for later. She gave him a large smile And turned to leave, clutching the wand to her chest protectively.

After exiting the wand shop, Hermione finally managed to enter Flourish and Blotts. A feeling of complete giddiness overtook her as she stepped into the smell of old parchment and new ink. Magic or not, she was relieved to find that all book shops, magic or non magic, smelled the same.She held the list of books out in front of her tentatively. She had no idea where to start in this shop. Her parents wandered off, seemingly to check out some of the more peculiar looking books. That was fine with her, she preferred her alone time when surrounded by literature.

Suddenly, a boy with hair so pale it looked nearly white stood in front of her and interrupted her reverie. "Hullo. My name is Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?" Despite his abrupt introduction, Hermione looked up at the boy and smiled brightly. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Like the daughter of Helen of Troy?" The boy, Draco, inquired curiously. Hermione perked up, her dark brown eyes lighting up in excitement. "Why yes! How did you know? I don't know anyone our age who has read Homer. Nobody reads these days, anymore. It's tragic, really."

Draco lit up. "That's what I say all the time! I love Greek mythology. You do know the Greek and Roman gods are based off of real wizards and witches, right?"

Hermione gasped in disbelief. "Really? How fascinating! How do you know?" Draco smirked deviously. "Muggles will believe in anything so long as it isn't something to do with magic. Centuries ago when wizards didn’t hide their magic from society, muggles thought that those who could do magic god-like and came up with stories about them like the ones we know today. Zeus was inspired by Zuerth who was the greatest wizard of 3000 BCE. Most of the other myths and legends were just inspired by average wizards you might see on this very street. I read all about from a book called _Magic Through the Ages_. Are you going to Hogwarts this term? If you are I could lend it to you?”

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes! I would love to borrow it! Tell me, are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts as well?"

Draco grinned and Hermione did her best not to swoon at his mischievous smile. "Yes, though my father would really have preferred to see me at Durmstrang, my mum was adamant about me attending hogwarts. I'm really looking forward to my house placement. My father is certain I'll be placed in Slytherin like the rest of the family and I agree. I want to preserve the Malfoy legacy, but sometimes I secretly hoping for Ravenclaw. That's where the brightest wizards and witches of the ages are manifested. I intend to be one of those wizards."

Hermione had no earthly idea on what the boy in front of her said, but because she did not like to look silly in a conversation she decided to not to ask the boy what he meant. However, before she could speak, her parents stumbled up beside her, books in both sets of arms. "Hermione, dear, your father and I grabbed some of the books your list said you needed. Well, at least we hope we did. Perhaps we can find someone who could check for us?” Hermione turned around to face her parents thus missing the stiffening of the boys back as he listened to the exchange of words between the girl and her parents.

"Lovely idea, Mum. Perhaps the clerk up there could be of help. I'll lend you the book list. Here. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity. I know this is new and we don't know what this mean, but I appreciate you trying."

Her dad smiled down at her with affection. "We want the best for you even if we don't understand what that means for you. That wandmaker fellow was right. You'll do great things one day."They turned to leave, and Hermione eagerly turned back to her new friend to continue their conversation.

"Wait, are your parents muggles?" The boy asked incredulously. Hermione smiled fondly towards her very out-of-place parents as the disappearing into the throng of other customers."I only learned what that meant today, but yes they are. Are yours?" At her question, Draco curled up his bottom lip in what Hermione could only describe as disgust.

"Oh Merlin, no. Malfoys never taint our pureblood lineage with something so... dirty."

After the shock of surprise at his reaction, Hermione's face began to redden in anger and her chocolate eyes narrowed in on the boy that stood before her.

"Excuse me? I fear I'm misunderstanding your statement. Did you happen to call my parents dirty?" The boy looked uneasy for a moment before his eyes attached to an object behind Hermione's shoulder in relief. Hermione followed his gaze and watched as a very tall, pale man made his way towards the young pair. 

The man loomed darkly over Hermione's small frame. "And who might you be, girl?" The man said with a polished voice of steel. Hermione was determined not to shrink under the deathly gaze of the man before her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir." The man narrowed his icy blue eyes at her answer. "Well, I'm unfamiliar with that last name. So I'm right to conclude that you are not of pureblood descent?" Hermione stared quizzically at the unfamiliar term coming from the man's thin, sneered lips. The boy behind her spoke up quickly in her voice's absence. "Yes, Father. She says her parents are... muggles."

Her father raised a white blond eyebrow. "Both of them are? How _unfortunate._ " Draco nodded seriously and Hermione looked between them in utter confusion. She knew that this conversation was above her head, and she despised when she couldn't keep up in a conversation.

Hermione may not have understood everything they spoke of, but she knew the look the older man was giving her. It was a look of pure hatred. Hermione did her best not to flinch at the cold fire in the man's eyes. After holding eye contact with the man for as long as possible, Hermione dropped eye contact in defeat. She hid her face behind her bushy hair trying to look invisible as possible.

Above her, she heard a cold chuckle. "Come along Draco, we don't want you contaminated with any of the... filth in here."

As the man's footsteps began to recede, the boy gently brushed past Hermione. She looked up slightly and her large, owl-like eyes met naive, slightly guilty, steel grey ones. She glared at the boy and felt a small sense of satisfaction as he flinched, broke eye contact, and hurried after his father.

Whoever that Draco Malfoy was, she decided she wanted no part of him.


	2. Love and Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron and their decade of love.

**HERMIONE** smiled fondly at the red head before her. Ron was staring down at the chess board intently as if he were in deep thought. Hermione wished she could snap a picture of his face for a keepsake. You didn't see a look like that on his face often.

"Ronald, these pieces don't move despite how intently you think at them." She scolded amusedly. "You have to pick it up with your very capable hand."

Ron glared at her familiar know-it-all tone. After an unforgiving war, two years of dating, and one messy breakup, some things never change. "I don't see the bloody point in playing this when there is a much better version of this game. Why use your hands when you can just use your voice. I'll never understand why you don't just play my way."

Hermione smiled. "You forget that I grew up as a muggle and thus grew to love this version of the game. Besides, I get to choose what I to play on my game nights. You can choose whatever you want on yours."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get that but what's the point of playing the muggle way when we're wizards? I swear you just like being difficult." Despite his complaining, he begrudgingly moving his knight across the board. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as she took her queen, and with a slight flick of her pale wrist, sent the knight flying off the table.

"Maybe if you'd been paying attention instead of complaining, you wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake." Hermione said haughtily.

Ron gave her a quick glare before groaning in frustration. "Sometimes I forget why we ever broke up, but you always help me to remember why. You always do something to remind me of what I don't miss."

Hermione laughed gaily at his comment before shaking her head. "In all honesty, we were quite incompatible. I mean, that was a match made for disaster, wasn't it?"

Ron smiled at her laugh fondly. "Yes, it was quite terrible. Not to say you weren't a good girlfriend, I suppose you were... decent, but I like you far better as my best friend. You're much too smart for my own good anyway."

"And you're too senseless for mine." She countered quickly; falling into a decade old banter.

"You were such a bore."

"I most certainly was not! All you wanted to do was watch quidditch and talk about how boring your desk job as an auror was. Which by the way, did you really think they'd throw an inexperienced eighteen year old into the first line of defense your first year? You do have to work up to those types of promotions, Ronald."

"Inexperienced my ass! Harry didn't have to do the stuff I did!"

"He also defeated Voldermort, you bumbling idiot." "And he certainly couldn't have done it without me, his best friend!" "Actually, he couldn't have done it without me! You were nearly useless the entire time!" Before Ron could retort something just as nasty, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Do you have to fight every second? Merlin, it's like you don't even breathe. I couldn't have done anything without the both of you by my side and you know it." Harry said firmly. "Now shut all of your bickering. I'm trying to read about Ginny's recent match."

All sets of eyes turned to the Daily Prophet in Harry's hand that displayed a fiery red head on a broomstick. Her green and yellow uniform was caked in dirt and sweat, and there was a bruise forming around her right cheekbone. "Isn't she beautiful?" Harry sighed as he stared at the familiar girl with such intensity that Hermione had to look away.

She missed that feeling. She wanted to be adored. Sure, she was celebrated among the wizarding world, but she wanted something deeper than that. She wanted something deeper than what society could give her in exchange for all her deeds. She wanted to be in love. She had access and experience to all the magic in the world, except the most powerful one. No spell cast could rival that of love. Hermione had loved before, yes this was true. She loved her family dearly and Ginny and Harry were like her own siblings. She had certainly loved Ronald, but as their relationship progressed, she realized that the love she thought she had for him was really what it always had been—platonic. It was lonely never having been in love. It seemed as if everyone she was close to was falling in love. Even Ron who used to bounce from witch to witch finally finally gave Lavender the serious relationships she deserved— especially after the near death experience she had at the hands of Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione did not understand why she was the only one without a consistent love life. It was not without effort, however. Hermione had been on plenty of dates. She was famous among the wizarding community, a war hero, and notoriously single according to the busy body Rita Skeeter. Hermione had recently been seeing a man she'd gone to school with, however. They had bumped into each other in Diagon Alley and had hit it off so well the first few minutes of catching up that he had asked her out on a date right on the spot. They had gone out on a few dates, but Hermione quickly came to realize he was terribly boring. Hermione was nearly certain that Justin Fletchley was the most blandest person she had the unfortunate opportunity to meet. After Justin, Hermione vowed to leave the idea of men alone for a while. She decided to simply adapt to a life without someone else in it. She figured that if she was meant to be with someone, they'd come crashing into her when she least expected it. She didn't realize how literal that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have half of this already written :)


	3. Firewhiskey & First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger share their first kiss. Does it count if one of them was drunk?  
> (Some of the dialogue is paraphrased from the book and film from the film. I took some creative liberty, however.)

**The** night had started off absolutely wonderful. Hermione had never been one to adore attention, but that evening she felt positively regal in the purple gown. It had helped that she had such a spectacular and gentlemanly date like Viktor Krum. How many witches her age could say they went to Yule Ball with a famous Quidditch player? She preened at the astounded look on Ron's face when he saw who her date was. _Serves him right, s_ he thought. he deserved any of the uncomfortable feelings he felt that night. 

Unfortunately for her, Ron decided to take those feelings of jealousy and inadequacy out on her. When Viktor was temporarily occupied with some friends from Durmstrang, Ron had taken the moment to ask Hermione to dance. She had accepted and they painfully blundered through the waltz with Ron stepping on her two every second step. The air was tense around them. Their earlier exchange after Ron's insensitive actions still lingered in the space between them. 

"So you really did have a date, then?" Ron asked with a tinge of disbelief. Hermione frowned in response. 

"Did you think I lied about that? Viktor asked me weeks ago and I had said yes because he's rather

"I just can't believe he asked _you_."

Hermione stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean? You know what? I don't want to know. You will not ruin this night for me, Ronald Weasly." With that, she unlocked their hands and strode off the dance floor to find her date. 

Later that evening after Krum had bid her adieu to deal with a drunken classmate, she was returning to the Gryffindor common room flushed from the exciting evening when Ron appeared next to her.

"He's using you to get inside Harry's head."

"Is that what you think? You know the solution then, don't you? Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me yourself before somebody else does... and not as a last resort!" She said with tired frustration.

"we-well, that's just... just... you're completely missing the point." He croaked uncertainly. He sagged with slight relief at the sight of Harry stepping beside the both of them. Hermione whirled towards him and frowned. "And where have you been? You disappear for over an hour and leave your poor date to fend for herself." Harry stammered his response and Hermione finally snapped. "Never mind! off to bed both of you." As the boys turn to leave, Hermione tried to sniff away at the tears quickly forming in her deep brown eyes. 

"They get scary when they're older," Ron stage whispered to harry as they made their ascent to the common rooms. Hermione whirled towards him and shrilled after him in hurt rage. "Ron you spoil everything." Her voice cracked as the tears begin to flow unwillingly down her face. She huffed and fell to the steps, but noticed the curious eyes staring at her stricken face so she raced out of the corridor and into the back gardens. She can't bear to be the brunt of notorious gossip the next day. In her distress, she didn't notice the pair of unfocused grey eyes the color of a stormy evening watching her. 

She found an unoccupied cold stone bench in a secluded area of the garden where she knew she would be unbothered. She began to cry quietly at how horribly her almost perfect evening had become. Quickly her soft hiccuping cries turned to breath-stealing sobs and she found herself gasping for air. Suddenly, a warm presence sat beside her. She turned to see who her new companion was and let out a sob of dismay when she saw the infamous Draco Malfoy himself.

"Please, Malfoy. Give me one night of rest. Just... just go." She tried to clear her face up and hide her emotional state from the cruel boy, however, soft sniffles gave her away.

"You... looked pretty tonight. M-much too good for that brick of a date ya-you brought." Draco's words were slightly slurred causing Hermione to study the swaying boy beside her, her current predicament momentarily forgotten.

"Malfoy, are you drunk?" She asked curiously. "How did you even get that in here? Much less, enough to get intoxicated!" Malfoy smiled, white teeth breaking through a usually sneering face. Hermione, having not seen a real smile from the boy in a long time , was completely taken aback by the sight. She felt her heart skip a beat as Malfoy turned his smile upon her.

"There are ways, Granger. When a man is desperate..... he'-he'll find a way." He slumped down on the cold stone beside her and pulled out a small silver canteen before taking a messy swig. Yes, he was most certainly drunk off of fire whiskey; Hermione could smell it from here. He casually went to pass the canteen to her but she wrinkled her nose and batted his hand away.

"I don't drink" she sniffed.

He merely shrugged. "I expected as much. The Gryffindor princess would never break a rule. You're too prissy for that aren't you?"

Hermione snorted in dark amusement. She had broken plenty of rules in her time at Hogwarts. Many of those had been with Harry and Ron as they struggled to figure out what Voldermort had been planning next, and she couldn't tell that to someone like Draco Malfoy who would certainly report back to his evil Death Eater for a father. 

"If you're going to insult me, Malfoy, you'll have to get in line behind everyone else. Besides, I'm not in the mood for your prejudices tonight. Be quiet while I self- soothe or leave." To her surprise, Draco did nothing but sit silently beside her and habitually take a drink of his fire whiskey. She was sure he'd have had a snide, hurtful remark before making his departure.

"Ya-you know what Granger?" He said finally breaking the silence. Hermione sighed in annoyance as she had previously been enjoying the stillness.

"What do you not understand about silence, Malfoy?" She huffed as she turned to look at him.

He ignored her and continued on. "Under diff... differ... different circum...stances I think we would've got along... mebbe be friends even." He turned to look at her intently. "Do ya remember when we firsssst met? I can't seem to forget it."

Hermione stared at him in surprise but didn't say anything. He was clearly drunk as he would have never if said such nonsense to her sober. A gust of wind blew by and goosebumps quickly formed on her bare arms. She shivered at the brisk air and frowned. She didn't realize how cold she was. She'd have to go back inside very soon or she'd catch a cold. Her shiver did not go unnoticed by Draco even in his inebriated state. Without warning, he took off his coat and haphazardly placed it on her dainty shoulders. She looked at him in shock. Even drunk she didn't know Malfoy could show that much compassion. Hermione tightened the thin coat around her shoulders, unconsciously. She didn't mean to smell it, but as it rustled against her shoulders, she began to pick up the scent of pine and coffee with a hint of the musky smell of fire whiskey.

"You really are beautifulllll, Granger. I..I just want you to know that before I turnnnnnn sober. Don't listen to me when I conscious. I lie about everything."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, finally accepting that Malfoy was a talkative drunk.

Draco shrugged. "Why not....." he stops his slurred speech to look at Hermione intently. She freezes at his piercing gaze, grey eyes roaming the entirety of her face before resting on soft, glossy lips. "Can I kiss you? Youuuu have such pretty lips."

Hermione was taken aback by his confession and her immediate response was to say no, however after noting the soft, unfamiliar expression on Malfoy's face, she began to reconsider. What did she have to lose? He wouldn't remember in the morning. And besides, he certainly was handsome. When would she have the chance to kiss an attractive boy again? It really couldn't hurt, could it? Hermione sighed, resolved in a decision. "If you promise to never call me a mudblood again, then yes you can."

"Deal." Malfoy said assuredly before hastily leaning in to place his intoxicated lips against Hermione's. Hermione closed her eyes as she began to taste the warm liquid Malfoy had been drinking only moments earlier. Even while outside a rational state of mind, his mouth moved expertly against her own fumbling lips before he confidently opened his mouth and bit down on her bottom lip. As she began to relax, Malfoy grasped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to his body. Hermione tentatively placed her hands on his chest and let the embrace last a moment longer before lightly pushing him away. Draco opened his eyes in drunken confusion . "Whyyy did you stop?"

Hermione removed Draco's coat from her exposed shoulders and handed it to him. He didn't take it; he just stared at her helplessly drunk and confused waiting for her response. She didn't give him one. Instead, she simply placed the jacket beside him on the stone bench and turned back towards the great room where laughter and warmth spilled out from its great oak doors. As she entered the warm, lively room she turned to glance back at the boy she left behind. He sat looking back at her, stormy grey eyes piercing into her very soul. She slowly pulled her eyes away from his lasting gaze before trying to immerse herself in the spirited room. She didn't know why she left Draco take her first kiss, but she knew she'd come to regret it. 

And within the week, the next time Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood seemingly forgetting their encounter in the garden, she had felt that stifling feeling of regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't they say that drunk actions are subconscious feelings?  
> I had to go back and read the Yule Ball scene to refresh my memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where Draco Malfoy gains the redemption She Who Must Not Be Named never wrote for him.
> 
> Good Dramione gives Draco redemption but makes him work for it. Draco does NOT deserve Hermione and therefore his redemption must make up for that. In this FF, His sins won’t be forgiven and neatly tied up in one paragraph. He’ll work for it.  
> oh well! Anyway, here's a new idea that I've had in my works for a few years or so. I don't think it'll be a very long novel. I don't like to drag the plot out too much. It will be told in the past and present (but the writing will stay in past tense) and you'll have to look for markers in my writing to tell which it is. It should be easy. All the past tense chapters will be the hogwarts era when they were still in school. "Present" time will be their lives after school.


End file.
